To facilitate computer-based applications such as data-mining, video-on-demand, printing and publishing, digital imaging and video, rendering of graphics for computer-based animation, etc., high-bandwidth network systems have been developed to enable the transfer of large volumes of operating commands and data between processors coupled with memory storage devices. For systems using large interconnect networks whereby multiple processors can access multiple memory devices associated with the network, there can be latency associated with the interconnect network during execution of operations and retrieval of data. For example, during transfer of operating commands and data across the network, as each component (e.g., network tunnel component) of the network is encountered, the data packet can be parsed, routing and memory address information read, data forwarded, processed, etc., which can result in a time delay at each component, contributing to the overall latency associated with processing the operation via the network. The latency associated with the interconnect network can negatively impact read operations as the time utilized for retrieval of data can be in excess of the speed of the requesting processor, which can cause the processor to sit idle while awaiting delivery of the data, and, in worst case scenarios, can cause the processor to stall, which can further increase the latency of the system. This can have a negative impact on providing video and/or audio, rendering of graphics, etc.
One solution to reduce the read latency can be to build systems offering greater bandwidth and transmittal rates; however, such systems can be costly to purchase and operate, and complex to install and maintain. It is desirable to improve read performance associated with a network of processor(s) and devices, particularly with regard to high volume data retrieval from memory devices, by reducing latency that can be associated with executing a read operation and retrieving data from a memory device(s). It is further desirable to improve the read performance associated with such a network in a cost effective manner.